


How do I live without you?

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst November, End of the World, How do I live without you?, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	

It really wasn’t easy dragging the body of my fiancé into the house away from what appeared to be the end of the world. I quickly locked the door and shoved the couch against the window to block out some of the mayhem. It was insane people were just looting in the eternal darkness. I managed to get him to the couch and lay him there. Then I managed find the flash lights I had in a closet and the candles. I knew that it was one of those situations were all you could do was pay and hopefully be one of the lucky ones taken to heaven or something like that. I never really did pay much attention.  
“Hey hon we are going to be fine.” I said my voice shaking as I tried to force myself to believe that lie. I had no real way of knowing where my family was or his.  
“Can you do me a favor.” She heard him say weakly.  
“What?” She asked slightly dreading the answer.  
“Kill me.” He said.  
She bit her lip and shook her head. “I can’t.”  
“You're going to have to.” He stated. “Realistically I won’t make it so please don’t convince yourself otherwise. This is not a movie where I can be saved no you have to do the right thing and kill me.” He said.  
“Yeah I know but I also know I don’t know how to live without…”  
“Yeah don’t say that you have been programmed from the beginning to believe that. Isn’t that what your therapist has said to you? You need to grow up.” He said  
She narrowed her eyes at him not believing the crap he was saying. “You know what fine you just made this so much easier.” She left the room. She went into her parent’s room and found the gun there. She brought it back out to the room that he was in and then put the gun to his head. Then she lowered it and said, “No not here.” She then lowered it to his neck and said, “Remember when you told me gunshots to the head was just dumb.”  
She saw him raise an eye brow in confusion as she pulled the trigger and shot him in the neck. She then put the gun down reaching behind him for the pillow to also smother him to death. She held it there till she was sure he was gone and then she reached for his wrist to check his pulse.  
“Well shit.” She muttered and looked at the body on the couch. “I better get rid of that.” She then put the gun to the side and dragged his body off of the couch and through the living room to the kitchen where the back door was located. She looked outside and saw that somehow a fierce wind seemed to have picked up from out of nowhere. She then opened the door and dragged the body across the deck and down two steps. She laid him in the middle of the yard and left him there. She went back to the house and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV but all that was on was static. She laid down on the couch wishing this nightmare would all be over but she knew the worst was yet to come. She remembered all the times she would joke with her mother about the zombie apocalypse and how she said she would never make it just because she couldn’t run. She laughed to herself and looked at the gun and said, “I could shoot my own head off. I know that I wouldn’t have made it with or without him but it would have been easier. Oh well.” She looked out the window again. She saw people running and screaming and she waited it was only a matter of time. She could hear banging on her door she just stared at it.  
She could hear a chainsaw starting. She sighed to herself and realized that it was the living and that they would kill her just to stay alive. She rolled her eyes and thought who would really want to live in this world. She saw the door slightly give way and then heard the sound of boot hitting the door. She watched as the door opened and a guy in a mask came in and looked around and then spotted her.  
“Give me everything you have.” He said.  
“Seriously. Go ahead I’m not gonna stop ya. Just shut the door.” She said.  
The guy looked at her disbelieving and took a few steps into the house when she saw the gun sitting beside the couch. He pointed his gun at her and said, “Were you just trying to trick me.”  
She fallowed his gaze and said, “Nope. By the way can you just shoot me now.”  
“You’re freaking crazy.” He said.  
“Yes I’m certifiable. Now go loot the house or whatever it is you set out to do.” She said leaning back on the pillows.  
He kept his gun pointed at her and walked into the small living room.  
“You live here?” he asked.  
“Yeah. You know you’re kinda chatty for someone who should be looting the place.” She replied.  
He looked at her and then walked into the other room and looked around. But continued, “I meant do you live alone or is there someone else that lives here.”  
The girl sighed getting really tired of having to answer stuff but she said, “My parents are more than likely dead and the jackass if he somehow reanimates is my ex fiancé.”  
“Oh sorry to hear that.” He replied off handedly.  
“Don’t be like I said jackass. He thought I couldn’t live without him.” She said.  
“Obviously you can’t if your letting me steal shit.” The guy said.  
“Whatever. I just don’t care anymore it’s not like money is going to save you.” She replied.  
“Yeah probably not.” He then sat down with the gun still pointed at her and then said, “Why don’t you come with me and a few others.”  
“Why?” she asked.  
“Why not what is keeping you here? You said so yourself your alone.” He said.  
“Fine so what do you suggest.” She said.  
“Pack food water and guns. We have an RV outside.” He said.  
“seriously.” She said and looked outside the darkness and saw some small headlights. “Wow I didn’t see that before.”  
“Yeah it’s like eternal darkness on a road to hell.” He said.  
“How poetic.” She said and then turned to look at him and said, “So what’s with the mask.”  
“Just trying to be intimidating.” He said as he watched her get up and go into the kitchen and start removing some things.  
“You know you should leave a letter just in case someone does come looking for you.” He said  
“Why bother it’s not like anyone is going to see it.” She said and then looked out to the deck and saw her ex fiancé standing there. “No one that really matters or is able to form a conscious thought anyway.”  
He shrugged and said, “You have any more things worth taking.”  
“Probably.” She said as she found a note pad and pen.  
“You seriously are going to…” he trailed off when he saw her start to write.  
“You can look around if you don’t want to waste time there is another gun in the house and bullets.” She replied not looking up.  
When everything was done she looked at the letter one last time at the counter and left.  
“So what did you write?” he asked as they went to the door.  
“Basically that I will live just fine.” She said.  
“I think you will.” He said and threw open the door and started walking outside.  
She took one step outside and paused she wanted to turn around but had the strangest feeling that it would be a bad thing to do so instead she said “Yeah I know.” then fallowed behind him.


End file.
